Knight of Mandalore
by PandaGX
Summary: A young Mandalorian will rise up from the ashes of his people's history. He will have to do his best to overcome the shadow that his people and ancestor cast over the galaxy. Will he be able to make a name for himself? Will he become his own man? One thing for sure, he will take the galaxy by storm.


_**WARNING: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY OWN story. This is a Star Wars story with a lot of elements from Halo and a little bit of Call of Duty, so the science and facts are going to be sketchy. Especially with canon and legend being mix up by Disney.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Star Wars or Halo. They belong to formerly George Lucas, now Disney and formerly Bungie, now 343 Industries. Two great series now dead after the hand off.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Gwaine**_

* * *

 **32 BBY**

 **Mos Espa, Tatooine**

"So it's the dealer south of the cantina?" A young human man repeated the junk dealer. He nodded. "Thanks." He then went to look for the dealer that was said to have what he needs.

The man has black hair and some facial hair wore black clothing along with a large black trench coat that someone would assume him being a smuggler. Especially with his custom made blaster pistol that took shape in a slugthrower that fired projectile instead of your everyday plasma, known as a revolver( **1** ). This man is Gwaine( **2** ).

Gwaine was in the neighborhood looking for spare parts for a special project of his. He walk around for a bit looking for any other junk dealer. He then decided to try one of the small dealer considering the only thing he needed left was a hyperdrive for an old Nubian starship that he inherited. He already bought a bunch of droids part for his other project from all the other dealers. He was having a tough time, but all the dealer recommended buying a brand new Nubian because finding parts for it is very difficult, but the ship had sentimental value.

Walking into another junk dealer, he found a young lady and a little boy talking. The two then notice his present. "Well hello~" Gwaine said as he approach the little lady with a smile. The boy didn't like what he was doing. He reach for her hand and kiss it like a knight would do for a royal woman. She didn't seem bothered by his action for a moment. It felt natural for her. "I'm Gwaine. Who may you be?"

She only rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested." She said with a sly smirk.

He stumbled a bit. Acting all hurt, then gave a chuckle. "Shot down on the first try. At least you didn't break my jaw like the last one I met."

She gave her own giggle. _'He's a little funny_.' She thought. She could imagine this man flittering with a lot of pretty girls and end up on his ass.

Gwaine then faced both humans in the room. "Which one of you are owner of this..." He then gestured to the room they are in. It's wasn't the nicest place he ever been in. "... establishment?" He asked with a unsure voice. The place was a dump, but then again it is a junk dealer shop.

The boy spoke up. "A Toydarian name Watto runs this place. What are you looking for?" the boy asked, doing his job.

"I'm looking for some droids-" Gwaine started off before a gungan started to cause trouble with a droid. He and the other two watch as the Gungan struggle with the small droid, till the boy help him out. "Well droids that are better than those sad little things." Gwaine gestured to the small compact droid. He needed high quality droid, not those cheap mass produce ones. "Also, I'm hoping you have a hyperdrive generator around here."

That got the girl's attention.

"We don't have have a lot of droids of high quality. Only those small ones, but we do have several hyperdrive generators around." The boy answered. "What kind are you looking for?" He asked.

It was then that a Toydarian and an older man came walking in from the back. The older gentleman didn't look happy. Gwaine walk up towards the pair. "You must be Watto. The boy told me that you have a few hyperdrive here." This caught the older man's attention.

"Ya ya ya. The boy speaks the truth. I have a lot of leftover hyperdrive generator here." Watto answered as he flew towards the new customer. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a T-14 Hyperdrive generator for a Nubian starship" Now the little lady and older man look worried. ' _They must be trying to buy the same thing, but don't have the money for it._ ' Gwaine deduced after seeing their reaction.

"Hahaha. These people were looking for the exact same thing, but they only have Republic credit." Watto said. Amused at the situation.

Gwaine then turn towards the pair. "Ha, welcome to the Outer Rim. The sand outside is worth more than Republic Credit here." Which Watto laugh with as well. There was someone that understands life outside of the Republic. "So how much in terms of credit?" Gwaine asked Watto.

Watto gave it a minute to think about it. He first assume that the young man was going to pay with credits, but he mention 'in term' which meant that he was using credits as a basis. "50,000 credits." He answered. Trying to scam Gwaine. "It's in good condition and works very well. Besides, no one else is selling one."

The unknown pair look very nervous. This was their ticket off of Tatooine and someone was about to buy it first.

"Oh I know. I been to all of them and they all said the exact same thing." He then reach for a pouch behind his coat. He then pulled out a single purple gemstone. "I'm sure this should be enough."

Watto grabbed the gems and look at them very closely. "Hey boy! Bring me the scanner!" He didn't want to make a mistake because they would be worth more than what he was asking for. The boy brought the scanner. Watto began to laugh. "This is a genuine Corusca gem! Where did you get these? They are extremely rare."

"Don't forget valuable. A single one is worth a ship. I was born and raised outside of the Republic. My dad taught me that gems are the best currency, so I keep an eye out when I'm out on the job." Gwaine answered with a bit of an exaggeration.

"You a smuggler?" Watto asked. Wondering if he should hire him in the future.

"Nope. I'm Mandalorian." He answered.

"So a bounty hunter!"

"You can say. I do several jobs for Jabba and I asked to be paid in gems." He explained. He had far more gems on him. This was one of the cheapest he had in his bag. He then stuck out his hand. "So is it a deal?" He said with a smug smile. Gwaine knew the answer as soon as Watto demanded a scanner to check the gem.

He grabbed his hand. "Deal."

"Great! Finally found one!" Gwaine pulled out his communicator. [ **Hey Sabine!** ] ( **3** )

[ **Boss. What do you need?** ] A feminine voice answered on the other end of the communicator.

[ **Send over Ethan. I found the hyperdrive!** ]

[ **Finally! I thought that your mom's ship was never going to leave the hanger! HEY ETHAN! Gwaine found the generator! Go help him carry it here!** ] Sabine yelled at Ethan.

[ **I'm on my way sir.** ] A synthetic voice answered( **4** ).

[ **Copy that Metal-1.** ] Gwaine answered in a militaristic way. "Once my friend gets here, I'll be taking the hyperdrive off your hand." He told Watto as he nodded to Gwaine. He then flew towards the boy. He spoke a different language to the boy and the two left towards the back. Most likely to prepare the hyperdrive for the rich man. He turn to the other two in the room that were watching the exchange. "So you have anything to say because it seems that I just bought what you're looking for." He asked.

After a moment passed, the older man walked up. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. I was hoping that we can arrange a deal for that hyperdrive." The older man, Qui-Gon explained.

"Why do you need a hyperdrive generator?" Gwaine questioned the man.

"Our ship was damage recently. We're stranded here unless we can repair our ship." He played the stranded card. Qui-Gon knew that, from hearing the conversation, this was the only hyperdrive on the planet, without it they're trap on the planet.

However, Gwaine wasn't going to give in that easily. "Well you have Republic credits. You can just call someone from the Republic to pick you up. It will be way cheaper that way. Besides, my Nubian ship belonged to my mother. I'm giving it a complete overhaul. The old hyperdrive is beyond repair. I need this one to get that ship up and running."

Qui-Gon listen carefully. "'Belonged?'" He asked.

Gwaine was hoping he missed that bit. "She died, so it belongs to me now." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." The lady said to him. Feeling sympathy for the man.

"So I don't plan on giving this hyperdrive up." Gwaine told Qui-Gon.

The girl step up. "How about you give us a ride to where we need to go. We can pay you." She could tell that Gwaine is the sentimental type base on his quest to rebuild his own ship.

Before Gwaine answered her, a strange droid with one eye walked in. "Sir." He said as he saluted Gwaine.

"You're here Ethan, good. Hey Watto, is my hyperdrive packed up?" He shouted out back. Watto came out with a few droid dragging a cart towards him with the hyperdrive on it.

"Here's your hyperdrive, friend." He said happily.

Ethan then walked up towards it to inspect it. "All the parts are here and in better quality than I originally thought, Director." Ethan said as he begin to pull the cart outside.

Qui-Gon and the girl heard how the droid referred Gwaine. It got them curious. "Walk with me. We can talk about it till we reach my ship. If you can't convince me otherwise, then you're stuck here." Gwaine told him as he begin to follow Ethan outside.

"We need his help if we want to get off this planet." The girl told Qui-Gon.

"You're not wrong. The problem is convincing him. Mandalorians are difficult to deal with. I sense something about our friend there." The two then followed him with the awkward Gungan not far behind.

* * *

Outside, Ethan and Gwaine were walking towards the space dock where their ship and Sabine are waiting at. He then saw the other three catching up to him.

"So Miss 'Not Interested.'" Gwaine said in a sassy tone. "Why should I take you to where ever you need to go? My ship isn't the fastest in its' current state."

She giggled. It seems that he was going to refer her to her rejection of him till he gets a name. "I'm Padmé." She cleared up. "We can pay you and what do you mean that your ship isn't the fastest? After installing the hyperdrive, it should be able to travel to far away system in no time."

Qui-Gon let Padmé take the lead in this one. He sense something about Gwaine that he couldn't figure out.

Gwaine gave a chuckle. "That's true, but my Nubian ship isn't going to be space worthy without a few days of hard work. You don't know how much of a bad condition it is in. I usually fly in a different ship."

"I can fix it!" The boy said out of nowhere. If he remembered, the boy's name is Anakin from what he heard from his conversation with Padmé. "I can fix anything!" He said proudly.

"Where did you come from?" Gwaine asked Anakin. Surprised that he followed them.

"Watto let me off early. I followed you guys." Anakin answered.

"What makes you think that you can fix my ship?" Gwaine asked Anakin.

"Watto makes me fix all the old generators and droids to sell. If it weren't for me, Watto would be out of business." He answered confidently.

"You must be quite talented." Qui-Gon commented. Making the boy beam in happiness for recognition of his talent.

"Good for you, but I have my own mechanic. The only problem is the lack of materials to fix my ship." Gwaine told the boy. He then turn to Padmé "Besides, you haven't given me a good reason why I should help you guys. Republic credits aren't worth a lot to me."

"Director." Ethan spoke out. "Atlas( **5** ) is a corporation. Why doesn't she hire us through official channels." Now this piece of information got their attention.

"First off Ethan, we're not official yet. Second, we are nowhere near ready to officially start up Atlas Corporation at the moment. Not enough people, money, and resource."

"You have a business?" Padmé asked.

"Technically, yes. Atlas was started by my dad. Nothing official. Just a build up company with people, but it failed. Leaving me and a few friends left to keep it running. Or the very least, get it start up." Gwaine answered with a touch of melancholy. "Look we're here at my dock!" He pointed out.

"What is Atlas's business?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked. Wary of the young Mandalorian.

"It's a private military company!" A girl in a heavily customize Mandalorian armor said as she walk through the door in front of the dock. Her armor was painted with bright colors like red, orange, and yellow. There was also a lot of armor pieces missing compared to the traditional full Mandalorian armor which suggested more mobility over protection. She then took off her helmet. Revealing a pretty face, brown eyes and white hair with purple dyed tip. This is Sabine and base on her appearance, she looked to be around Padmé's age. "A Mandalorian PMC." she then walked up to Gwaine. "So we finally have real customers?" She asked her friend.

"Maybe." He answered. "So as Ethan has kindly pointed out." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, sir!" Ethan shouted as he brought the generator into the dock.

"If you want to hire Atlas, you can. We do escort jobs." Gwaine told Padmé.

Before she answered, Qui-Gon asked a question. "How many of you are there?" He asked. His old master dealt with Mandalorians before and it didn't end well for anyone.

Blinking a moment at Qui-Gon's slightly hostile tone. "Only what you see. Of course a few dozen or so more droids and a mechanic, but that's the personnel of Atlas. A lot of people left after my parents pass away. They brought a lot of people together when they tried to build a future for us Mandalorians, but when they died, it all fell apart. Sabine is the only one stayed." He said dejectedly as Sabine hugged him. Gwaine had a hard time letting go of their deaths. You didn't have to be a Jedi to sense his sadness.

"I stayed with you, sir!" He shouted from inside. Trying to brighten the mood.

That got the two young Mandalorian laughing a bit. "My mom built you, Ethan. You're Atlas property. You'll leave only when I'm dead." Gwaine joke. He then continue with negotiation. "So how will you pay for Atlas's service?"

"We'll pay with our 100,000 Republic credits once you get us to where we need to go." Qui-Gon told them. He then wave his hand. "Republic credit will be fine."

Gwaine and Sabine stiffen at his action. They exchange look for a quick second before Qui-Gon knew what happen...

Sabine toss on her helmet and drew her twin WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. Then fired two shot at Qui-Gon as Gwaine jumped back while drawing his two revolver style blasters. Qui-Gon then pulled out a green lightsaber and deflected the blaster bolts.

Padmé was scared now. She made sure to get Anakin to hide behind her from the upcoming battle.

The situation just went bad and they may be stuck on this planet for a lot longer than originally thought. Maybe even be buried here.

"Did I forget to mention that we Mandalorians don't like Jedi. Jedi." Gwaine said dangerously.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

* * *

 **Hello and welcome to my new story if you're a follower of mine. This story is going to a non-anime story for the first time. I been reading a few Star Wars fanfics for awhile and I wanted to write my own, so here it is.**

 **I know that there is a lot of context missing, but more will be revealed later. Just wait and see.**

 **1: If you haven't figure it out, his outfit is just like Nico Okarr from SW the Old Republic. Just black and without the hat. Plus his awesome revolver blasters.**

 **2: I'm basing my OC off Gwaine from** _ **Merlin**_ **, the TV show. Merlin is one of my favorite TV show and Gwaine is my favorite character. I know that Gwaine could be spelled Gawain, but I prefer Merlin's Gwaine, so I'm going with 'Gwaine.'**

 **3: Sabine Wren from Star Wars Rebel.**

 **4: Ethan (E3N) from Call of Duty Infinite Warfare**

 **5: Yes, Atlas if from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.**


End file.
